Pinot Noir
by Mandy BrixX
Summary: E naquele momento eu soube que jamais me esqueceria daquela noite regada a saliva, suor e pinot noir.  Continuação independente de Cosmopolitan NC17


** Pinot Noir**

Eu estava nervoso. Marlene vinha pela primeira vez ao meu apartamento. Já fazia um mês que nós saíamos juntos, desde o baile de formatura, mas ela nunca havia vindo ao meu loft, até que na terça-feira, depois do treinamento, eu a convidara para jantar aqui... "Hey, Lene, você não quer jantar em casa no sábado?" Até agora essas palavras me soam estúpidas. Por quê? Porque eu as disse num tom tão casual que a fez perguntar "legal, o pessoal também vai?". Tenso... Quando eu não respondi ela entendeu e consertou rapidamente, dizendo que só viria se eu cozinhasse para ela. Então, assim que eu cheguei em casa eu chamei minha prima Adrômeda pela lareira, e ela me garantiu que me enviaria uma lista de receitas simples por correio coruja, e que eu poderia chama-la pela lareira quantas vezes fosse necessário e ela me ajudaria. Assim eu fiz, e agora, belos medalhões de mignon ao molho madeira descansavam na travessa em cima da mesa, junto com um belo risoto de cogumelos (que deu beem mais trabalho do que eu imaginara) e ervilhas na manteiga. A mesa estava bem bonita, pelo menos na minha concepção simplista masculina, e eu... bem, é claro que eu estava maravilhoso, afinal, eu sou Sirius Black. A campainha tocou e eu me levantei, me sentindo extremamente idiota por estar tão nervoso.

Abri a porta, me deparando com Marlene, que estava maravilhosa. Era verão, e estava particularmente quente, mesmo para essa época do ano, então ela usava uma blusinha sem mangas e decotada verde escura, e uma saia preta justa no corpo, que a deixava maravilhosa. Eu a cumprimentei com um beijo nos lábios.

-Eu trouxe um vinho...—Ela falou me entregando uma garrafa.

-Huumm Pinot Noir. Creio que combina perfeitamente com o que teremos para comer.

Ela espiou a mesa.

-Você caprichou, hein? Deve ter dado um trabalhão.

Eu fiz que não, enquanto a conduzia para o sofá da sala, onde nos sentamos e conversamos sobre o treinamento. Como os tempos eram críticos, nosso treinamento para auror continha partes práticas que eram verdadeiras missões, e ela me contou uma missão que participou juntamente com Moody, que resultou na apreensão de alguns amuletos amaldiçoados. Isso serviu pra quebrar a tensão um pouco, mas logo eu estava suando de novo. Marlene fazia eu me sentir um idiota. Ela era a única garota que fazia eu me sentir nervoso. Talvez porque ela fosse a única garota que eu tinha vontade de impressionar, e, por ironia do destino, a única que não se impressionava com TUDO o que eu fazia.

-Vamos jantar?—Eu perguntei, abanando as mãos de um jeito que eu sabia que era idiota.

-Pegue duas taças... Vamos tomar um gole de vinho antes. Você está muito nervoso, Sirius!

Meu Merlin, ela percebeu... Eu peguei as taças e entreguei uma para ela, e em seguida, com um aceno de varinha eu abri o vinho e nos servi.

-A nossa noite—ela falou erguendo a taça na direção da minha. Eu bati a taça na dela de leve e tomei um longo gole do vinho... Pinot Noir. Acho que eu nunca havia apreciado de verdade as nuances de um bom vinho até aquela noite, onde eu me concentrei no sabor tentando me acalmar. Marlene se enrodilhou junto de mim, oferecendo aqueles lábios que eu tanto gostava para um beijo. Eu a beijei com carinho, e aos poucos ela foi tombando sob mim no sofá. Finalmente, aquilo era território conhecido para mim. Jantares românticos me deixavam totalmente nervoso, mas beijar Marlene era algo que me relaxava e consumia totalmente.

-Sirius, não podemos nos esquecer do jantar—ela falou me afastando um pouco com as mãozinhas no meu peito.

-Certo. Jantar...

Eu me levantei e estendi a mão para ajuda-la a fazer o mesmo. Eu a guiei até a mesa, e até puxei a cadeira para ela sentar. Quem disse que eu sou um puto sem coração? Eu até sei ser cavalheiro e fazer coisas totalmente gays para agradar uma garota. A garota. Agradar Marlene.

Ela deu um risinho e se sentou, e logo nós nos servimos e comemos. Marlene a todo momento me olhava com aqueles lindos olhos amarelos. Quando terminamos de jantar, ela me encarou, e eu vi uma ternura incomum dançar naquele olhar usualmente maroto.

-Eu sei que você já teve um trabalhão pra preparar isso tudo... Mas eu posso te pedir mais um favor?

-O que você quiser...—mas eu sou um babaca mesmo...

-você pode dançar comigo? Do jeito que você fez no baile?

-É claro que posso... –Eu acenei com a varinha, fazendo com que uma música suave começasse, me levantei e estendi a mão para ela, que aceitou e se aconchegou junto a mim.

Nós dançamos pela sala, sozinhos, como se nada importasse, a mão de Marlene na minha, junto ao peito, a cabeça dela pousada no meu ombro, como se nada mais importasse.

-Estou preocupada Sirius—Eu a ouvi sussurrar.

-Preocupada com o que?

-Com tudo. O mundo em que vivemos, os desafios que teremos que enfrentar... Esse louco a solta por aí. Estou preocupada... com as pessoas que eu amo.

-Eu também estou... Mas escute, você não se lembra do que nós conversamos? Alguém tem que fazer algo para mudar isso... Esses somos nós. Nós estamos fazendo algo, e mais cedo ou mais tarde, tudo vai melhorar.

-Você acredita mesmo nisso.

Eu fechei os olhos. Por mais difícil que fosse, nós tínhamos que acreditar em algo.

-Acredito—eu disse por fim, sentindo Marlene suspirar junto à mim—E até lá, eu estarei aqui, pra você. E não vou deixar nada te atingir. É uma promessa.

Ela levantou o rosto, oferecendo os lábios para um beijo, que eu dei de bom grado, sentindo todo o gosto e o calor dela nos meus lábios. Ela se afastou e serviu mais duas taças do pinot noir. Ela me entregou uma e andou até a porta balcão, olhando a noite estrelada que fazia lá fora. Todas as luzes trouxas acesas, carros passando, pubs abertos, aparentemente alheios à guerra que estourava no _nosso_ mundo. Eu a observei bebericar o vinho, e em seguida ela olhou para mim.

-Noir... Pinot Noir... negro como os tempos em que estamos passando, hein?—Ela riu amargamente.

Ela terminou o resto da taça num gole só, e se aproximou de mim, me abraçando como se quisesse roubar o meu calor para ela. Eu também terminei o meu vinho e a abracei. Parecia estranho que com tão pouco tempo juntos nós estivéssemos tão próximos, mas eu gostava, e muito, de toda aquela proximidade.

-Não fique pensando nisso... ta? Vai dar tudo certo. Para todos nós.

Ela só me beijou novamente, dessa vez até que nós dois ficássemos quase sem ar.

Eu fui puxando-a para o sofá, até que nós dois voltássemos ao ponto que havíamos parado antes, comigo por cima dela. Eu passei a beijar aquele pescoço macio, aspirando o cheiro almiscarado que só ela tinha. Ela suspirou no meu ouvido, e as mãos dela correram pelas minhas costas, me causando arrepios. Então ela pegou meu colarinho e me puxou de volta, para um beijo que conseguiu me deixar tonto.

Quando eu dei por mim, Marlene estava abrindo os botões da minha camisa, as unhas correndo de leve pela minha pele. Eu a ajudei a se livrar da minha camisa, que ficou jogada no chão, em seguida me voltei novamente para o pescoço dela, enquanto minhas mãos automaticamente procuraram os seios dela. Eu a senti ficar tensa, e em seguida relaxar.

-Vamos para o quarto?—Ela perguntou no meu ouvido, o que me fez ficar totalmente excitado.

Me levantei e a guiei até o quarto, onde ela me olhou com um olhar malicioso e me empurrou na cama. Eu caí sentado, e observei enquanto ela lentamente abaixava o zíper da saia, me olhando provocativamente. Eu percebi que prendia a respiração enquanto a saia escorregava por aquelas pernas esguias, e só voltei a respirar quando Marlene terminou de passar a blusa pela cabeça e a jogou no chão, balançando os cachos negros. Ela ali, naquele conjunto de renda preto, contrastando com a pele branca, era a visão mais linda que eu já havia tido na vida. Ela sorriu provocativamente, beijou meus lábios, meu queixo, meu pescoço, meu peito, minha barriga e chegou ao cós da calça. Ajoelhada no chão do quarto, aqueles olhos faiscaram para mim, maliciosamente. Abriu o meu jeans e deslizou as mãos pelas minhas pernas. Sem aviso nem nada, ela abaixou minhas calças e minhas cuecas, e bem... Você pode imaginar o que ela fez. Eu sentia a boca dela deslizando para cima e para baixo, me enlouquecendo, fazendo com que eu me sentisse o cara mais sortudo do planeta... Quando eu achei que se ela continuasse a festa iria acabar muito cedo, eu a puxei para mim. Joguei a na cama com um pouco mais de violência que eu pretendia, fazendo-a rir. Eu me encaixei entre as pernas dela, prendi a calcinha entre os dentes e fiz com que aquele minúsculo retalho de renda preta deslizasse pelas pernas abaixo. No primeiro golpe de língua ela já não conteve um gemido, o que me incentivou. Eu a ouvia ofegar e gemer, enquanto ela puxava meus cabelos, o que doía um pouco, mas eu não estava nem aí.

Até que ela me puxou de volta para um beijo totalmente alucinado. Parecia que o mundo ia acabar se ela não me beijasse. Ela inverteu as posições, sentando-se sobre mim. Eu pude sentir o calor úmido dela me envolvendo. Ela sorria para mim. Logo ela começou a se movimentar. Eu via os seios dela balançando suavemente conforme ela se mexia. Ela estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos fechados numa expressão de puro prazer. Eu segurei-a pelas nádegas, ajudando-a a se movimentar, ficando cada vez mais hipnotizado pelo balanço daqueles seios... Estendi as mãos e os toquei, apertei, o que fez com que ela risse pra mim em pura volúpia e abrisse o sutiã, jogando-o longe. Então eu aproveitei, alisando, apertando beliscando os mamilos, até que eu não aguentasse mais, então eu me sentei, provando o gosto daquela pele alva, sugando, ouvindo-a gemer e ofegar enquanto se movimentava freneticamente. Eu percebi que ela começava a se cansar, então sinalizei pra ela, para que mudássemos de posição. Ela imediatamente se pôs de quatro...

Agora, uma pausa para as considerações... Se você é um cara, sabe do que estou falando. Uma garota de quatro acho que é a visão mais excitante do mundo. É sublime, surreal. A Marlene de quatro... é mais. Não tem nem o que comentar. Eu parei por um momento, só observando.

-Nossa...—eu me ouvi murmurar, e uma risadinha de Marlene me trouxe de volta a realidade, e à ação. Ela gemeu de leve, e eu comecei a me movimentar rapidamente. Se continuássemos naquele ritmo, logo eu iria gozar. Me concentrei em Marlene... Minha prioridade era dar prazer para ela, fazê-la ter o melhor sexo da sua vida. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu me movimentava dentro dela, minha mão correu para o ponto mais sensível, fazendo-a aumentar a intensidade dos gemidos. Dentro de minutos ela murmurava "não para, não para" continuamente, como se eu fosse louco de parar. O mundo podia desabar a minha volta e eu continuaria ali.

Em pouco tempo Marlene soltou uma série de gemidos particularmente altos, estremecendo inteira, as contrações de seu corpo me excitando mais ainda. Eu só precisei de mais alguns instantes antes de chegar ao ápice também, liberando um gemido rouco quase imperceptível. Marlene desmontou na cama, exausta e satisfeita. Eu caí ao lado dela. Por vários minutos nós apenas respiramos.

-Uau...—ela murmurou.

-Uau... Quero meus cigarros... Droga! Ficaram na sala.

-Eu pego...—Ela levantou-se, completamente nua vagando pela minha casa. Quando voltou, trazia os cigarros e o resto do vinho. E também nossas varinhas, que haviam ficado pelo meio do caminho na confusão.

Ela se aninhou junto a mim, puxou um cigarro do maço e o acendeu com a varinha. Eu tirei-o da mão dela, tragando longamente. Ela bebeu um longo gole do vinho, direto do gargalo, passando em seguida a garrafa para mim. Eu tomei um gole também...

E naquele momento eu soube que jamais me esqueceria daquela noite regada a saliva, suor e pinot noir.

**AEEE... Primeiro, quero que saibam que isso foi um desafio pra mim. Eu me propus a escrever uma NC que fosse Sirius POV... Tipo, fazer com que as coisas fossem com a ótica dele. **

**Cooomo eu sou mulher, isso foi extremamente difícil, e eu espero que tenha ficado boa e cnvincente, me desculpem se não ficou.**

**Enfiim, Espero que tenham gostado, logo eu posto a continuação, que ainda não tem nome... **

**Então, até lá, e amanhã sai De Mentirinha.**

**PEIXOS**


End file.
